


Podfic: Take Care

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meta, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with joking about moms is that not everybody has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546311) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



This is very fanon, and very meta, and overall very me. Assumes an established Stiles/Derek relationship and a pack-cohabitation situation.

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3dpv4fmuxx7dh0d)


End file.
